


A Lull in the Battle

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [33]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort, Doctor John Watson, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Exhaustion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson is exhausted after some long days at the clinic.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: ACD Fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368016
Comments: 17
Kudos: 112
Collections: Sherlock and John Stories that Ease the Soul





	A Lull in the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



It was that time early in September when summer was stubbornly refusing to make way for autumn, when the weather could go from rain to heat in a matter of hours, when one could wear wool in the morning and wish for linen by the afternoon

A wave of sickness had been rolling through the city and I had been doing my utmost to tend to the ill, though there was only so much I could do. After several days on end I'd been told to go home and rest for the night.

I slowly trudged up the stairs, still burdened by recent events, mind even now on my patients and all the things I perhaps could have done differently.

Holmes opened the door as I reached out for the handle and he gently drew me inside. I was too tired to resist as he removed my coat and kissed my cheek. "I've had a bath drawn for you," he said, leading me to it. I didn't ask how he knew my imminent arrival; no doubt someone had been looking out for me.

He helped me out of my clothes and into the tub. I leaned back and closed my eyes, letting the warmth seep into my bones. He knelt by my side and started gently washing me. Another time I might have grumbled and waved him off, or asked him to join, but it was a testament to my exhaustion that I simply let him do as he willed.

He worked efficiently, leaving me scrubbed clean and feeling marginally better. Holmes kissed me gently and helped me up. "Eat something and then you should sleep."

I nodded and he slipped my robe onto me. A warm supper was waiting for us on the table and I sat down in my usual place.

Normally I ate with heartiness, but today I barely tasted the food. Holmes encouraged me to take a few more bites, but eventually, I put down my fork and scrubbed my face in my hands.

He got to his feet and again took my hand, leading me to bed. I felt nearly asleep before I'd even laid down. He settled behind me, holding me gently, offering safe harbor from my troubles.

I slept uneasily, my mind refusing the rest that it needed. Sometime in the night I woke and got up from bed, going back out to the front room and taking a seat in front of the fire. A late-night thunderstorm rolled in the distance like the sound of artillery.

I looked at my hands in the dim light and thought of those I could not help. Of the times that all my skills and training hadn't been enough. I allowed myself a moment of doubt over my chosen profession.

"You are enough," said Holmes, materializing from the darkness. He knelt by my feet and took my hands in his, kissing my knuckles.

"I can't help but feel like I could do more," I said softly.

"Because you are a good man," he answered, turning my hands over and kissing my palms. As if the touch of his lips could heal my every doubt and fear.

"So are you," I answered, lifting a hand to run my fingers through his hair.

He scooted forward and lay his head in my lap. I sighed and continued toying with his hair, taking comfort in the familiar action, in the gentle domesticity of our relationship.

"I would have kept working, but they told me to rest," I said.

"And they were wise," he answered, raising his head at last and leaning up to kiss me. "You are a good man and a good doctor. You are doing your best. And it is okay to be exhausted by all of these things."

I smiled sadly and kissed him back. "I'll head back to the clinic in the morning."

"Then you should get a little more sleep, if you can," he said, rising gracefully to his feet and tugging me gently to mine.

I leaned up to kiss him one more time, then allowed him to quietly lead me back to bed. I curled up in his arms, letting myself feel his comfortable warmth, knowing that he would always be here for me.

In the morning it would be back to the battlefield, but for this one precious moment, there was peace.


End file.
